


wait for me (because I wished to live another life with you)

by mistEEarts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Beta, One-Shot, implied bokuaka, major character death for this one shot, myths, teaser, this is a short fic teaser for a book, this is my first post in ao3, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistEEarts/pseuds/mistEEarts
Summary: There's a myth about a special person designed by the stars that brings luck wherever they go. Not only they bring luck, they can also give away a wish that can grant anything a human desires...But something so precious can't be free.Kenma paid for it by ending the life of this person that has become his dear friend and uses the wish to be with his dying love in the next life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	wait for me (because I wished to live another life with you)

**Author's Note:**

> The summary will make sense someday, I promise!

_“I hold the life of the Wishing Star. May the gods of the universe grant my wish. A wish for a second life for myself and names I fondly hold, for we may live with a peaceful life in the perfect time to continue a story that will go untold,” There it was, the light leaving his body, feeling only the emptiness of a human filled with anguish and regrets._

**_The next Star will fall as the wish be granted…_ **

_Kenma was surrounded by fire. The smell of freshly spilled blood, metal and smoke filled his lungs. He didn’t mind the blood that trickles pass his eyes and neck. The blood tickles his skin but that’s only a detail not worth focusing on. He was focused on the very man he was holding in his arms right now. He gently presses his head to his chest as Kenma adjusts to support the weight of the love of his life on his lap. Kenma tucks his lover’s fringe to see both of his eyes, still sparkling with life, he took a relieved breath._

_“You’re going to be okay Tetsu. Tomorrow you will wake up and Kou-san would be there waking everybody up at the crack of dawn. Keiji-kun would have finished serving rice and fish for breakfast… and I… I would be by your side,” Kenma says, almost barely audible trying to hold back a sob. He doesn’t need to say it louder; he knows that Tetsurou hears him, he always hears Kenma._

_Tears mixes with the streaming red liquid from his cheeks as he lowers his head, pressing their foreheads together. He can still feel the warmth of his skin, the anticipation of it turning cold anytime now adds to the weight of the feeling in his chest._

_He couldn’t think about what’s bound to happen, Kenma simply tries to flood his mind with all the beautiful sight he's seen of the very man in his arms, now covered with soot and dirt all over himself and blood gushing out from his body, slowly ending Tetsurou._

_“Kenma,” Tetsurou whispers, gurgling the blood that still pools in his mouth, Kenma stays still opening his eyes, not knowing he has his eyes closed all this time. His tears fell on Tetsurou’s cheek, staining it red from his own blood. “Don’t worry, we will see each other again. The universe should be in our favor if we see each other again in the perfect time, an age where we can be together without the pain, fear and hatred… and I will love you” Kenma finally breaks into a cry… but fights himself to try to smile for him. He leans back to see Tetsurou with a soft smile on his face._

_Ah, what a sight…_

_A sight that he hopes to see in the next life..._

_“And I will meet you again like how we met, with our eyes locked on each other, but this time…” Tetsurou reaches for Kenma’s cheek but Kenma met his hands halfway, so the raven-haired man won’t suffer any more pain. Kenma intertwines his fingers to his. “It would be as simple men, not enemies… though you were only disguised as a simple man when we had our acquaintances… maybe you pulled that off too well, a beautiful simple man,” Tetsurou rambles and chuckles, dwelling in that fond memory as Kenma laughs in between sobs, the weight somehow feeling a little lighter, caressing his lover’s forehead lovingly._

_“I knew you could make a great spy rather than an assassin… Kenma” Tetsurou trails off, that is not a good sign. Kenma gulps as he notices the grip on his hand was already loosening. Kenma's mouth twitches, forcing back a sob as he replies to his love._

_“Don’t worry love… In the next life, there will be no secrets, no trickery, no masks. It will be just me with all my heart, Tetsurou. I will love you all over again…” Kenma looks over and Tetsurou’s eyes were fixated on him, life evidently slipping away. Kenma hugs him closer to feel his warmth one last time._

_Somewhere in the world, Tetsurou will be reborn. But the next Fallen Star won't be designed until Kenma's wish is granted. The younger man lets his tears flow like a river, whispering to his love as he felt Tetsurou breathed his last.._

_“So please, wait for me…”_

And Kozume Kenma wakes up...

**TO BE CONTINUED (in another post)**

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on this fic... did you like it? even though it's really short and it probably confused a lot of you guys...
> 
> HI! I'm Misty and this is my first AO3 post and I have been planning on posting a Kuroken Book soon but I'm still writing the rest of the chapters. So I figured, why not post this prologue as a teaser or a one-shot for a while so I can finally serve some Kuroken to the fandom, haha. Anyways, the story goes deep (not really, I think) and tune in if you guys wanna see the rest of the story because I think I'm almost ready to post it sometime next week in a different post.
> 
> update: I actually posted it just now, go check it out! just click on my profile and it's the only thing you'll see there. It's titled "The Story with No Ending"
> 
> Soooooo by the way, I have no beta reader so there's probably grammatical mistakes or typos that slipped past the final editing... and English is not my first language.
> 
> so maybe a lot of you don't get what's happening here coz there's literally no background story. I promise, one day it will all make sense!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this short fic <3 I'm planning on posting a lot more in this account and I hope you guys will enjoy!


End file.
